


Night, Cutie || Sammy x Reader

by kaleidokoo



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Roommates, Sammy x reader - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidokoo/pseuds/kaleidokoo
Summary: just a little fluffshotif u like the rose or sammy... vibei made this for my friend lol but i hope u all enjoy it too
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Night, Cutie || Sammy x Reader

Stepping into my apartment, I kick off my shoes and throw myself on the couch. It was an incredibly long day, and an even longer shift. So many patients in one day… It’s flu season, I guess.

I look at the time, noticing that it’s so, so late. 11:45 PM. I wonder if Sammy’s still up?

Suddenly, I hear a creaking sound from down the hall. Quickly, I move to toss a blanket over top my head out of fear that someone might have broken in. Sammy should be sleeping, so I’ll just hide here for a bit. I’m too tired to fight back, too. Maybe they’ll go away.

“Hey, you look so dumb,” a familiar voice giggles. “Why are you hiding?” And then my safe place is literally torn down.

“Sammy? You scared me! You should be sleeping…”

“Not when I know you’re coming home so late. Look, you didn’t even take off your coat!” He frowns, crossing his arms. I can't help but notice his bed head. Cute, but… Maybe I woke him.

I guess I didn’t take off my coat… I avert my gaze as I slip my coat off. He grabs it from my hands, sticking his tongue out at me. So childish! Throwing it on the coat rack, he comes back over and plops down beside me.

“You’re messing up the  _ perfect _ balance I had on the sofa,” I frown, still looking everywhere except Sammy.

Sammy rolls his eyes, moving to sit more comfortably as he lays his head down on my lap. “You should try to sleep,” he says. As if that isn’t already obvious. I’m exhausted! But… I think he knows that…

“I should…” I say, leaving my words simple at that. My brain feels like it’s melting already, I’m that tired.

“What? Do you want me to sing you to sleep?” Sammy jokes, poking at my cheeks.

“Honestly, that would be nice,” I sigh.

“What’s wrong? You’re more tired than usual, huh?” He asks. He’s always been so intuitive…

“There’s been a lot of patients today... Which means there’s not enough room for all of them.”

Sammy frowns, sitting back up and laying his head on my shoulder. I look over to him and I can’t help but snicker.

“What? Is there something on me?” He asks, face contorting as he starts to laugh with me.

“No, no!” I say between laughs. “You just- You just always cheer me up.” 

He grins at that, beginning to make silly faces just to make me laugh. It’s working, though, as I start to forget all about my day.

“Dork!” I giggle, poking at his forehead. Suddenly, he stops and lifts his head. We’re face to face and everything’s suddenly quiet. I can’t make a move… His eyes paralyze me and I’m stuck in place. He stares back, seemingly examining every part of me.

“You’re drooling,” he finally says, pointing at me. 

“Shut up!” I stammer. My face is heating up tenfold as I grab the same blanket Sammy threw earlier, hiding my face behind it. I quickly swipe the back of my hand over my mouth, wiping away any drool, continuing to hide behind my blanket.

He snorts as he pulls down the blanket from my face. “What? I didn’t know what to say!”

“Anything but that!”

“Would you rather me have said,” he starts, beginning to mock me, “‘Ooh, your lips are so kissable. I have to lean in and kiss them!’”

“Woosung!” I scoff, hiding again.

“You didn’t have to pull out my Korean name!” He cackles, throwing himself back onto me. I groan, burying my face in my hands. I really can’t stand him sometimes. “Ugh, relax,” he says, pulling my hands away. “You know I love ya.”

I roll my eyes. “Right,” I say, cracking up.

“Well, since you’re wide awake now, do you want to watch something?”

That actually isn’t that bad of an idea. “Sure,” I shrug.

He smiles, sitting upright once again and grabbing the remote. Quickly, he turns on the TV and goes to our favorite channel— Netflix.

“I actually have the perfect movie,” he says, becoming more and more giddy. He might even be more tired than me. “I was waiting for you to get back before I watched it but, boy, I was slipping. I just- I have to watch this!”

“What is it?” I tilt my head. If he’s this excited, it has to be good.

“It’s called Zodiac! It’s about that Zodiac Killer guy and it has  _ Jake Gyllenhaal!  _ And Robert Downey Jr! It even has Mark Ruffalo!”

“Who the hell is Mark Ruffalo?” I snort, shaking my head.

His eyes widen in distaste. “How dare you! You really don’t know?”

I shake my head, shrugging. 

“Wow,” he says. “I’ve failed you… It’s the Hulk?”

“Oh!” I cackle, allowing my body to fall forward and onto Sammy. He rolls his eyes again, lifting me up and onto his back. My eyes widen in surprise as he hauls me up. “What are you doing?” I choke out between laughs.

Sammy starts spinning around, our laughter mixing. 

“Ah, I’m starting to feel sick,” I giggle.

Slowly, he sets me down again on the couch and cuddles into my side. I can't help but smile fondly as I feel my exhaustion catch back up to me.

With a tap of his finger, Sammy turns on the movie which ends up redirecting my attention. I can feel myself dozing off as we switch positions— Sammy now letting my head rest on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around mine. It’s too comfy, I’m falling asleep.

“You’re not going to stay up to watch it with me?” He jokes, squishing my cheek.

“Hey! Don’t wake me,” I mumble sleepily.

“You can’t leave me to watch this by myself! It’s spooky!”

“What are you? A child?” I huff, snuggling closer.

He smiles, leaning down and pecking my forehead. “Maybe I am,” he whispers, giggling softly. “Sleep well.”

“Mhm,” I say, slipping away faster than I can think. The warmth, the kisses, everything— It’s all too much. I can't stay awake with him cuddling me like this. In response, I finally bring myself to say, “Night, night, Sammy.”

A smile spreads across his face. “Night, cutie.”


End file.
